nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Magneboy
Magneboy '''is a Nitrome game released in 2008 for MTV Arcade. The player controls an orange robot using his magnetic powers to reach the end of each level. There are 50 levels in total. Controls '''Arrow Keys - Move Magneboy around in level. Spacebar - Use magnetic powers. Levels Click each thumbnail for a full size image. Magneboy-level1.jpg|Level 1 of Magneboy Magneboy-level2.jpg|Level 2 of Magneboy Magneboy-level3.jpg|Level 3 of Magneboy Magneboy-level4.jpg|Level 4 of Magneboy Magneboy-level5.jpg|Level 5 of Magneboy Magneboy-level6.jpg|Level 6 of Magneboy Magneboy-level7.jpg|Level 7 of Magneboy Magneboy-level8.jpg|Level 8 of Magneboy Magneboy-level9.jpg|Level 9 of Magneboy Magneboy-level10.jpg|Level 10 of Magneboy Level 1 This level shows the player how to move Magneboy around in the level, and introduces blue tiles, of which Magneboy will be pulled towards if he uses his magnetic powers. The player should travel to the help tile, then use the magnetic powers to pull Magenboy towards the blue tile, traveling towards the finish. Level 2 Level 2 introduces obstacles, which block Magneboy's magnetic powers and prevent him from moving past them. The player must follow the blue tiles and travel the long way in order to complete the level. Level 3 In Level 3, the player must guide Magneboy through a maze of blue and green tiles and obstacles in order to complete the level. Level 4 Level 4 is similar in respect to Level 3, of which the player must once again find a correct path through clumps of blocks with blue, green and obstacle tiles on them in order to reach the finish. Level 5 Level 5 introduces purple tiles, which Magneboy can pull towards him if he uses his magnetic powers. This level also warns the player that they may get trapped if the tiles are pulled in the wrong order. The player can complete this level by pulling the purple tiles closest to each block. Level 6 In Level 6, Magneboy is positioned in the top left corner of an array of 24 purple blocks, placed 6 by 4. The player must pull the purple tiles correctly in order to create a path to the finish tile. Level 7 Magneboy is now positioned amongst a broken green-tile path, with only two purple tiles and three blue tiles on each broken chunk of the puzzle. The player should have Magneboy go to each of the blue tiles, taking the purple tile with him. At the end of the level, the purple tiles should be place directly over the gaps, so Magneboy can close the gaps using them and complete the level. Interactive Tiles Magneboy can use his magnetic powers on these certain tiles. Blue Tile When Magneboy faces the blue tile and uses his magnetic powers, he will be moved towards that tile. It can be used to reach places in the level that cannot be reached by just wallking there. Blue tiles can also help move Magneboy faster because he will take less steps, since scoring is based on the number of moves Magneboy takes. Purple Tile Purple tiles '''move towards Magneboy when he faces them and uses his magnetic powers. These tiles can help Magneboy create a path to reach the end of each level. They can also, however, trap Magneboy if the player does not place these tiles correctly. In the case where there are enemies in a level, Magneboy can also pull tiles when an enemy walks onto them to make them fall off the level. Bridge Tile '''Bridge tiles are a darker shade of purple and move towards Magneboy when he uses his magnetic powers. When these tiles are aligned, the spaces between them form a bridge, of which Magneboy can use to move from one area to another of a level. If Magneboy uses his magnetic powers, however, when he is in between the two bridge tiles, he will fall off the level. Key Tile On some levels, a finish tile may be easily reachable, but will show a lock sign over it to indicate that it is locked. In this case, the player must get the key tile to touch the finish tile before they can complete the level. Key tiles move towards Magneboy when he uses his magnetic powers. Non-Interactive Tiles Tiles of which Magneboy cannot use his magnetic powers on. Green Tile Magneboy can walk on these tiles to reach the finish, but cannot use his magnetic powers on them. Obstacles Some green tiles have certain objects on them, such as flowers or a microphone. These obstacles cannot be walked through and block Magneboy's magnetic powers, preventing him from reaching the finish tile easily. Finish Tile This tile is checkered black and white. When Magneboy reaches this tile, he will be sucked up through a purple tube, indicating the level is complete. Help Tile The help tile has a question mark over a static-looking background. When Magneboy stops over this tile, a message will appear at the bottom of the screen, offering game hints or introducing new challenges of the game. Oil Tile These tiles are a glossy black colour and are usually grouped together in a clump. If Magneboy steps onto one of these tiles, he will continue to move in that direction until he is no longer on them. This can limit the movements that the player can make. Interactive Objects Teleporters Teleporters are pink-coloured and look as though they are constantly spinning. The player can have Magneboy face a teleporter at any angle to attract or move themselves to a teleporter at the other side of the level. Arrows Arrows are also pink-coloured and force Magneboy's magnetic powers to move in the direction they point to. While they can be helpful reaching a tile from any angle, they can also be hazardous as Magneboy can fall off of certain tiles if he is standing on a movable tile and the arrow is pointing towards him. Enemies Sleeping Monsters Sleeping monsters appear to look like mini television sets that have a set of Zs trailing out from them. Although they do not cause harm to Magneboy, they serve the same job as obstacles and prevent Magneboy from passing through them. They can usually be rid of, however because they are typically positioned under purple tiles. Patrol Monsters Patrol Monsters '''have legs and move around in the level in a continuous pattern, causing harm to Magneboy on contact. They can be removed from the level if Magneboy pulls a purple tile towards him as this enemy walks over it. Chase Monsters '''Chase monsters are blue with a siren and have a screen on their body reading "WAIT..." when they are asleep. They will chase Magneboy if he gets too close to one, with their screens displaying "ALERT...". If touched, Magneboy will lose one heart of health. While chase monsters do chase Magneboy if he gets too close, they will go to sleep again if Magneboy manages to outrun them. Scoring Players are scored by the number of moves they take to complete the level, which is counted at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The number of moves include the number of steps Magneboy takes when traveling from tile to tile as well as the number of times Magneboy uses his magnetic powers. More points are scored when less moves are taken. External Links *Play Magneboy Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Magneboy Category:Puzzle Games